The invention relates to machine tools and machining centers in general, and more particularly to improvements in machine tools and machining centers (which can contain one or more material removing machine tools) wherein tools are stored in magazines and must be shuttled between their magazines and the locale or locales of use, e.g., between the magazines(s) and one or more horizontal, vertical or otherwise inclined tool spindles. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in manipulators for tools, i.e., to devices which can transport tools between their magazine(s) and the work treating station or stations.
The majority of conventional manipulators are designed for use in a single machine tool, e.g., in a vertical boring or drilling machine or in a horizontal boring or drilling machine. Moreover, conventional manipulators are designed for transport of tools only; thus, they are not suitable for the shuttling of adapters for tools.
Published European patent application No. 0 310 128 discloses a tool changer which can deliver tools to and from horizontal as well as to and from vertical tool spindles. However, the tool changer is not capable of transporting adapters for tools, and the tools which are to be transported by such tool changer must all have identical stubs, sockets or like parts which are to be engaged by the tool changer.